Optical dispersion spectroscopy generally measures the properties of light over a specific portion of the electromagnetic spectrum and is typically used in spectroscopic analysis to identify materials. Absorption spectroscopy is generally used to make a quantitative determination of chemical elements using the absorption of optical radiation. Typically these processes are used to determine the chemical properties of the sample. However, in most cases range information is also needed. Currently the only spectroscopic method for chemical sensing that provides simultaneous range information is the pulsed Raman LIDAR or the differential absorption LIDAR (DIAL). Both are based on pulsed laser technology and time-of-flight measurement, which requires advanced and fast measurement technology and shows limited chemical sensitivity. Improved techniques that can yield simultaneous range information along with high chemical sensitivity are needed.